TO ALL WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:
BE IT KNOWN THAT I, CLARENCE COLE, a citizen of the United States of America, have invented new and useful improvements in a BICYCLE SEAT WITH INFLATABLE INTERIOR of which the following is a specification:
The present invention relates to a bicycle seat with inflatable interior and more particularly pertains to protecting the genital area of a bicyclist.
The discomfort of bicycle riders is a problem of long standing, beginning with the original wooden seats and extending through various leather and padded seats, some of them supported by various spring arrangements. A number of seats have been developed employing a pair of cushions each of which supports beneath an ischial tuberosity of the rider. Unfortunately, these cushions do not protect or add comfort while seated to the genital area of the rider. What is needed is a bicycle seat that provides comfort to the genital area as well as protect the prostate gland of the rider.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a bicycle seat with an inflatable interior bladder that is centrally located so as to provide protection to the genital area and the prostate gland of the rider.
The use of bicycle seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle seats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting for comfort of bicyclists are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,607 to Landi discloses an ergonomic bicycle seat having a first layer of conventional foam padding and a second layer of thermoplastic elastomeric honeycomb padding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,518 to Harrison discloses a universal bike and exercycle seat cushion accessory having two separate and adjustable cushioning devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,076 to Chiarella discloses an anatomical multilayer bicycle seat including an encapsulated gel layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,915 to Flager discloses a bicycle seat which distributes the weight of the rider.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bicycle seat with inflatable interior for protecting the genital area of a bicyclist.
In this respect, the bicycle seat with inflatable interior according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the genital area of a bicyclist.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior which can be used for protecting the genital area of a bicyclist. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bicycle seats now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a bicycle seat comprised of a seat portion and a stem portion. The stem portion couples the bicycle seat to a frame of a standard bicycle. The seat portion has an outer layer and a padded inner layer. The padded inner layer has a recess formed in a central portion thereof. An inflatable cushion is disposed within the recess formed in the central portion of the padded inner layer of the bicycle seat. The inflatable cushion has a generally hourglass configuration. The inflatable cushion has an air tube extending outwardly therefrom and extending outwardly of the bicycle seat. A free end of the air tube has a hand pump coupled thereto for selectively pumping air into the cushion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior which has all the advantages of the prior art bicycle seats and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a bicycle seat with inflatable interior economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior for protecting the genital area of a bicyclist.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bicycle seat with inflatable interior including a bicycle seat comprised of a seat portion and a stem portion. The stem portion couples the bicycle seat to a frame of a standard bicycle. The seat portion has an outer layer and a padded inner layer. The padded inner layer has a recess formed in a central portion thereof. An inflatable cushion is disposed within the recess formed in the central portion of the padded inner layer of the bicycle seat. The inflatable cushion has a generally hourglass configuration. The inflatable cushion has an air tube extending outwardly therefrom and extending outwardly of the bicycle seat. A free end of the air tube has a hand pump coupled thereto for selectively pumping air into the cushion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.